Silver Flames
by BeautifulAlice
Summary: Arian Stone is a unique vampire-his gift is that he can produce silver flames with but a thought. As his gift is of flames, he isn't as cold as the other vampires are. He can also sleep and dream and eat human food. He is unique. After gaining a journal to write his thoughts and feeling in, he winds up loosing it one day to the most beautiful human boy he'd ever seen. AU. Hiatus.


"**Silver Flames**"

_**Beautiful Alice**_

A Twilight Fanfiction Novel

* * *

_**Summary**_: Arian Stone is a vampire, and has lived for close to 150 years. Not impressive by most vampire feats, but his power surely trumps even the Cullens impressive gifts. He has the ability to summon silver flames with but a thought. Silver, because he likes the color, and flames...well, he's not sure why he's able to conjure those. He begins to chronicle his adventures in a black leather bound journal with a red ribbon in the center...one day he looses the journal, and it's found by one of the most beautiful human men he'd ever seen. Desperate to get back the journal, and attracted to this young, beautiful human, Arian begins to follow him around, in the hopes of seducing him...but never thinking that he would be the one seduced.

**Rated**: M (adult concepts, heavy slash implications, swearing, graphic action [some gore, lots of bloodplay], and random other adult things thrown in just for fun).

**Author's Notes**: After much consideration, I decided to attempt my very first Twilight Fic. I do so hope you all enjoy it-it IS going to be slash, so, which means male/male relationship. Without further adieu, I give you,

* * *

**SILVER FLAMES**

* * *

**Preface:**

While most vampires were cold to the touch, Arian was always hot.

Due to his unique gift of being able to produce flames (which were always a beautiful silver color), he found that his life was bearable than most other vampires. He'd seen some who were quite miserable, always spending time in the cold and wet and dark, but he was unique. He didn't shine underneath the sunlight, he could eat some human food, and he had the unusual gift of being able to sleep and dream-something most vampires would likely envy, but he had no wish to dream. He hated the nightmares, after all.

He spent over a hundred years as a vampire, and still there were new things that popped out at him. He'd once met a couple of vampires while traveling in Seattle, and they were ones who hid their gifts amongst the humans and lived with them. He'd been offered a spot to join them, but he politely declined, as he had wanted to see the world.

So, instead, he continued traveling-

And eventually reached a unique store in New York, New York which sold blank notebooks, some that looked simply beautiful. Then, he found the perfect one-a black leather journal, tall, with a large thick red ribbon to mark his spot when he finished writing his thoughts, and a flame crest on the cover. It was _perfect_. As though it had been made especially for him.

He bought the journal, paying triple the price and making the owner quite happy-as well as wistful, since the owner had told him that had been one of his best works in journal making. He promised he would respect the journal, and use each and every page. The old man seemed satisfied with that, and so he took the journal and left.

Over the years, he wrote his thoughts and feelings into the journal, feeling as though he were pouring his heart and soul out to a person he hadn't yet met, but was one day going to meet.

He wrote about his travels, and his dreams of finding the perfect match-his perfect mate.

In fact, he was at that point in the journal, when he promptly lost it.

Panicked, he searched everywhere for it...

And found it.

A beautiful young human man was holding it, studying it intently. The man looked curious about it, as though he were trying to figure out what the item was. He knew he had to get the journal back, but before he could even have a chance-

The boy was gone, onto a bus, one that would be difficult to track within the city.

He'd lost his journal, and with the secrets that it held...

He _knew_ that as soon as the boy started reading it...

He'd be in danger.


End file.
